Such A Tease: Jeff the Killer X Reader (Lemon)
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: Jeff and Reader-chan have a complicated relationship. But it will work out in the end The whole three chapters from my Deviantart account. Warning: Sexual Content. Be wary when reading!


Such A Tease~Jeff X Reader

Warning: Sexual Content, slight swearing I think, and lot's of Jeff. The whole three chapters from my deviantart account. So here it is!

Jeff collapsed on the couch, casually flipping his knife up over his head and catching it swiftly. (Like A Boss.) He continued doing it for a few moments, his dark eyes dull in the setting lights of the sun, warm rays of red and gold painting his sweatshirt a shiny crimson. He sighed, flicking it higher and higher till-

"Hey Jeffie!" Two hands slammed down on the couch arm, causing him to jerk his arm higher. His blade went flying, a silver flash, and it embedded itself into the ceiling with a twang.

"Oh for the love of…." Jeff glared up at you, as you smiled gleefully down at him with (E/C) eyes full of mischief. Your long hair cascaded down around your face, curtaining his head in (H/C).

"_! Look what you did!" He gestured up at the state of his weapon. You just giggled, taking off your SHOE and throwing it precisely at the weapon. It knocked it perfectly, causing it to turn down and-

"Eaughhhhhhh!" He screeched, spazaming as the blade landed neatly in between his legs. "If I wanted to be castrated _, I wouldn't have asked you first!" He yelled, grabbing the handle and swiftly putting it away in his pocket.

You CONTINUED to laugh, until your hands slipped and knocked you foreword onto him. Sadly, Jeff got a face full, your tight black spaghetti strap not helping the fact you were….large. He hurned beneath you, turning all shades of red before you pulled off.

"Opps…Sorry Jeffie." You cooed innocently, pawing at his silky black hair. He shoved you away, grumbling and embarrassed, before getting up and walking away. You trailed after, grinning at his backside. His….smexy backside.

"So, dinner tonight is my turn, and I was wondering what you would want." You asked, twiddling your fingers. He just rolled his eyes. Sure, he and you were pretty tight, but sometimes you turned creeper for no reason and awkward things always happened. It must be BEN….

"Whatever you want, I really don't care."

"Well then, I'll make pasta!"

He stopped at his door, turning to you with a weird look. You just beamed back.

"Why pasta?" He asked. Please don't say romantic…

"Because we're Creepy Pasta." You stated, like he was dumb or something before skipping off to the kitchen. 'Of course.' He just face palmed before leaving.

Later that night, Slender got back from visiting his homeland and everyone was fussing about it. Jeff shrugged his shoulders. 'Who really cares? He does this all the time.'  
>Oh well, he was able to snag the bathroom for a shower now, and could care less about the others.<p>

The hot steamy water was refreshing to the days events. After the 'accident', Hoodie and Masky got the better of him in a hunt, and BEN tripped him down the stairs while Smile chewed his new iPod to pieces. Then he cut his arm chasing a victim and almost got hit by a truck on his way back to the mansion.

He shook the water from his face as he continued to wash. 'Man, what a horrible day.'  
>Although, he admitted your part wasn't that bad. He just hated the thought of suffocation. ( XD ) Course he cared about you, you were just as beautiful as he was. No way were you not going to be his friend, and you two were really close.<p>

But lately he began to question that word. 'Friend'. It just didn't seem to fit you anymore. No, you needed a new title. He thought further as he got out, trying to dry his hair befor-

"Hey Jeffy!" The door banged open, revealing you in the doorway with a mild expression turned pedo as you stopped talking. Jeff, being the man of locking doors, didn't in fact have a towel on…..So the picturesque view of dripping abs and more made your grin grow wider.

"Hehe…Knew I was coming for you, huh?" You ducked in time for the knife that went sailing over your head, betraying your eyes as Jeff finally got a hold of a towel.

"GET OUT _!" He yelled, slamming the door shut as you stood there. Oh gods…  
>Now this just got really complicated. Like, shiz hit the windshield man. He tried to scrub the blush off his face as he dried up, hoping you didn't have a photographic memory.<p>

~

Slender strolled down the hallway, noticing you there with a devious grin.

"Still trying on your excursion, I see." He rumbled, PETTING your head lightly as he pasted.

"Oh yes, indeed." You purred.

_

You skipped your merry butt along the forest trail, humming a tune to yourself as the beautiful scenery passed by. Some time had passed since the bathroom thing, and you laid back on your teasing to give Jeff his space. He seemed very distant and tense, even socking poor Eyeless Jack the other day just for spilling coffee on his side of the couch.

Mundane things were setting him off and he staid quiet by himself, not even messing around with Ben like usual. This of course worried you. If he was acting out because of you, then you really wanted to apologize for your behavior. You didn't mean anything by it, just wanted to express your growing attraction to the handsome killer.

It wouldn't matter much anyways in a few days. To your complete and utter horror, Slendy announced Jane the Killer's arrival due next week, and everyone knew how badly Jeff hated her. He would leave to god knows where to escape her presence. And that meant him leaving you. A pinch of sadness made your feet stumble and you felt your body go crashing foreword.

Jeff huffed heavily to himself as he walked under the trees, roughly rubbing the bags under his eyes. Sleepless nights were slowly getting to him and he was awaiting his soft bed and sleep mask after a good hunt. The evidence was all over his sweatshirt, bloody splatters going up and across. He didn't mean to be messy, but neither did he mean to use their poor bodies as a way of relinquishing the feelings he had bundled up in his head for the past week and a half.

Of course, he was tense about Jane's upcoming arrival and about exploding on everyone around him. But he couldn't get rid of this burning feeling in his chest, a scratch he couldn't ease and alleviate. Maybe it had something to do with _.

'No!' He argued in his head. 'Never would I blame _ for anything but being an overly excitable friend.'

Sure, you were eccentric, but that came with you being you. Nothing more, that he could think of. But man it was driving him crazy!

As he walked, he heard a squeal and a splash that came from the river on his left. Confused, and highly curious, he headed in that direction and peeked down into the crystal clear waters. Slendy took very good care of his woods, even made sure the mushrooms growing on every tree stump were flourishing and prospering. It was very nice, since everything was clean and natural.

But what was in the river wasn't. It was you.

"_!" Jeff exclaimed, jumping down into the water and coming to your rescue.

"Hey Jeff!" You cheered. "You came to save me!"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure. Why the hell are you in the river? You cant swim all that well, you know that. I mean, you do worse then Ben!"

"Well," You huffed. "For your information, I fell in." You poked his nose playfully. "And besides, its not that bad. There isn't even a current really." Swimming around him, you dove under and blew some bubbles before coming back up.

"At least now I don't have to wash my jacket." Jeff mumbled to himself before getting splashed in the face. "Hey!"

You giggled before doing it again, shrieking when he dove for you and tried to dunk your head. "Noooo!"

A few minutes of play fighting and wrestling, you were out of breath. Going back to the pebble shore, you plopped down, watching Jeff surface in the middle of the river. He was laughing victoriously before going silent, his eyes locked on you. You froze, thinking for a second that someone was behind you, but as he came closer, you noticed it wasn't a panicked look in his eyes.

No, it was…..hungry.

"Jeff, is something wrong?" You asked, stilling sitting down.

He shook his head, droplets of water sliding down his face and hair. A red blush was on his face, watching you intently as he came closer, kneeling before you till you were at eye level.

"_," He murmured. It was exactly then that you realized why he was so watchful. You had been in such a rush this morning, since the Rake wanted to take you hunting early and you hadn't had time to get dressed properly, that you forgot a key element for females of the bigger kind. Meaning so, even though your baggy white t shirt worked earlier, letting it get wet wasn't a good option apparently for your large chest.

Turning a dark red, you grasped your arms around, trying to squirm backwards from him in embarrassment. He instead had other intentions, as he pulled you back to him and crawled up in between your legs till his face was inches from yours.

"J-jeff." You stuttered.

"….To hell with it." The words were barely spoken as he kissed you, gently as he arms came to your sides, keeping himself right against you. His tongue passing between your lips made you moan, taking a hand up his neck around to his hair. The wet strands were their usual softness, like black velvet as they slid between your fingers.

He grinned in satisfaction, one hand trailing from your side up to your stomach, teasingly slipping underneath it. His wet, cold fingers felt tantalizingly nice against your skin, making your heart race faster with another kiss. Then his ha-

"What the Hell are you two doing?"

You shrieked in surprise as Jeff pulled back from you, although he kept his arms around your waist. Looking back up toward the trees, there stood Splendor and Smexy with shocked faces. (As if they could make faces.) Splendy turned around, flustered, as his older brother looked on with a tapping foot.

"Oh, uh…Hi guys!" You said cheerily, trying to keep your chest covered.

"Don't hi me." He snapped, in a rather bad mood again. "Here we are, trying to locate Slender, and what do we find? You two pornificating in the river! Do either of you have any sense to keep that in your rooms!?"

"Hehhe, sorry." Jeff stuttered, trying to help you up on your feet again. He still kept an arm around you protectively as Splendor turned back around with a humorous grin.

"Well, as cute as you two are together, we really do need to find him."

"Why is that?" You asked. At his response, you both tensed, instantly regretting such a question.

"SHI-!" Jeff, a hatful, angered look on his face, turned around and ran, leaving you calling out is name. He was gone and you had no chance in catching him now, standing there emotional hurt and soaking wet.

"Oh dear, was it something I said?" Splendor asked, confused by the young man's outburst. You just slumped your shoulders, trying to bite back tears and sadness as your arms squeezed around you like a shield.

"I'm going to kill her." You whispered. "How dare she come early."

"Um, _?" Smexy shook his head at his brother, waving for him to leave as he turned back and silently climbed down beside you. A tentacle gently rubbed your shoulder, easy a soft sob from your mouth.

"He'll be back. He always comes back."

"But what if he doesn't? And what if he no longer cares about me?"

"Then I'll help you kill Jane. Alright?" You nodded. "Come on, we should get back to the mansion."

_

You scooted the food on your plate around, half lidded eyes watching the movement of it as it went in circles. Considerably, everyone in the house treated Jane fairly when she showed up and kept without qualms over her presence forcing Jeff out. She asked, like usual, where he had gone off to, but, also like usual, no one knew.

And it hurt you to think that he may not return until the next moon. He tended to stay away longer every time she came, one time gone for a whole month, and you were afraid that he would one day altogether never return. Leaving you behind, and all alone.

"Hey _. Wanna go-" Ben was cut off as you stood without a word and left the table, ignoring their voices as they called to you as you climbed the stair case and raced to your room. Closing the door, and trying not to slam it with your pent up anger, you slid onto the floor, clutching your face as sobs exited your broken heart.

'What if he doesn't love me? He left without saying anything, or even promising he would come back!' you thought to yourself as hot tears fell from SORE (E/C) eyes. Pulling your legs to your chest, you sat there crying, wanting nothing more then to plunge your weapon into Jane's neck and rip her filthy head off for every coming near your love.

"_?"

You hiccupped, an after affect of trying to stop crying. You looked up from your hands and-

"JEFF!" You dove for the sitting figure before you, crying even more now as you clutched his jacket tightly with your hands.

"SHHHH!" He whispered, eyes flicking from the door to you as he hugged you. "I can't let them know I'm here. The She-beast is still down there right?"

You nodded against his chest, breathing in his scent and warmth in attempt to stop the tears. He sighed heavily in relief before cupping your chin, smiling softly at you. A finger brushed a way a streak of crystal, gently rubbing your cheek.

"I-i was afraid you wouldn't come back."

"Why wouldn't I? Besides, I never left."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been hiding in your closet this whole time."

It went quiet for a minute, as you processed what he said. Then the morning's recent events steamrolled you. You had taken an early shower and gotten dressed in your room….

"Jeff, oh my gawd! You didn't! Tell me you didn't!" You spazed your arms, a blood red blush on your face. 'That's so embarrassing!'

"Didn't do what?" He coyly played, a goofy grin on his face. "Watch you get undressed in front of me and totally exp-" You covered his mouth with your hand, shaking your head as if the thought of him watching you like that could go away.

"Hey, don't freak. I liked it as much as you enjoyed watching me." He leaned in closer to you, a dark look in those ever seeing eyes. "And I can show just how much."

With his whole body against you, you could feel how excited he was, a hot sensation going straight to your lower areas. A low mumble of 'keeping things quiet' soon were mashed as his lips went against yours, the soft feel of them and the taste of copper returning from your last kiss.

Snaking your arms around his neck, you pulled him closer, opening your mouth more for him. He nipped your tongue playfully, teeth sliding against the slick appendage. It made your blood pump faster, grating your hips against his. The ghosting shiver that ran down his back could be felt under your fingers, all ten itching to crisscross they're way across his pale skin.

"Having fun?" He chuckled, as you playfully bit his cheek in response. Two yanks and both of you lost your shirts, skin against skin with mouth against mouth. Matched in sync, it was a bizarre situation for you. He seemed to get that, as he lifted you up by your waist and dropped you onto the bed with a hefty thump.

"Jeff, someone's going to hear!" You whispered, but that was going unnoticed to him as he bit and licked your neck like some starved vampire. It made your body weak and legs jelly.

"No one's up here, so-"

A knock on your door made you jump, thankfully saved by a locked door. None the less, you both froze.

"_?" Ben's voice floated through the door, surprisingly not himself. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh uh, I'm t-totally fine!" You stuttered, Jeff's hot breath trailing around that sensitive part of your neck that made your stomach clench. 'He seriously wouldn't dare try-" Torturously, he slowly sank his teeth down, clamping the skin gently. It made a small moan leave your mouth.

"Are you sure? I know you're upset by Jane and all, but both me and Splendor understand the situation and are here for you." The kindness you felt in your heart was overwhelmed by another jolt from Jeff's bites. It made your lips quiver, and you only wanted him to stop so you could think and talk straight.

"Errrr…..Yeah, I can't tell you how appreciative I am of you two…" You gulped down the strangled groan. "But I need some time to myself. For no-how!"

"Okay. Just know that Jeff will be back soon. He's needs his head straightened out."

"He has no idea." Jeff whispered, snickering demonically as he kissed you again, one hands gripping your hair, and the other…sneaking slowly down your stomach. He was yanking off your jeans, fingers digging into your skin. Any pressure applied down there felt like a SLOW murder of ecstasy, panting even harder under him. You curled in his arms, letting him run his hands anywhere they pleased. Cupping your swollen breasts, yanking your hair, or beginning to trail into you, it didn't matter. You finally had him, or more like he had you.

"Je-eff…" You whispered airily, rubbing one leg against his. His smile widened as he pressed his hips harder into yours, unzipping his pants and yanking them off. You could only sink further into the bed as he pressed his weight onto you, rubbing your legs outward so he could-

"Aih!" Biting your tongue was harder then you thought as he started going in, groaning along side you as pain and bliss melted together. He wasn't even fully into you before your hips flinched adjacent to his, bones grinding and sending sparks up your spine. You gave out little gasps the further he went in, trying to not make any loud noise to attract attention to your room. But gog did this feel amazing!

"Babe, I won't go rough with you unless you tell me to." He bit along your jaw line, to make sure you were paying attention, before jerking out and going back in, deeper into your core as you clutched his shoulders hard. Every time you went to scream, he has his lips against yours, swallowing the sound and grabbing your hips with eager hands.

"J..jeff, please. Don't hold back…" Eyes lit with fire, you wrapped your legs around his waist, getting him to go faster and harder. It was fine by him, sneering as he suddenly shoved as hard as he could and watching you twist under him in orgiastic agony. He teeth went against the skin of your neck and bit till a good purple colored hickey appeared, adding to the sounds you were making before your climax came, stealing your vision and instead replacing it by a glowing white as Jeff growled your name, coming in the deepest part of your insides. It felt so intoxicating, his bodies staggered breathing and the heat you two shared in the passing hour.

"_...I love you. And I promise I won't leave again."

"I love you too Jeff." You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss as the world began to fade away…..

The Next Day…..

"Dun ah…."

You slide your feet across the ground without quick movements, watching your surroundings with wide eyes as you clutched your weapon tightly.

"Dun ah…."

There! You spotted the dastardly demon, watching you from his perch on the doorway. Sneaking around with an evil grin, you got up to the side, ready to hit.

"Dun ah, dun ah, dunah-DUHAH!"

"Hey _, what are-SHIZ!"

Swiftly heaving your arms around, you ended up missing the fly completely, instead hitting Jane square in the forehead with the flyswatter on accident.

"Oh gog! Jane are you alright?" You went to give her a hand, but the cackling of both Ben and Jeff were distracting you. Pulling her back on her feet, she rubbed the red batch of squares on her skin, flinching when it stung to touch.

"Ouch! Damn _, what was that for?!"

"Opps. Sorry, I was aiming for that fly that's been-THERE IT IS!" You saw it on the countertop a few feet away, springing toward it like a ninja before Smexy grabbed your arm, preventing you from killing it.

"_," He chided, though you could tell his smirk was one of pride. "I never thought I would have to detain your flyswatter as a weapon, but under no circumstance am I to catch you with it again, alright?"

You nodded vigorously at him, triumphantly skipping to Jeff's lap as Jane went to the freezer for an ice pack. Jeff Wrapped his arms around you, making you squee in delight.

"That's my little trouble maker."


End file.
